


conversation

by whenisayvolyousaytronvol



Series: randomly generated love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, this isnt really romantic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenisayvolyousaytronvol/pseuds/whenisayvolyousaytronvol
Summary: Yahaba could count at least 13 daggers in that glare. Minimum.





	conversation

**Author's Note:**

> there's less emphasis on the actual ship here bc i was kinda stuck on this one lmao. also it's shorter

Oikawa’s eyes swept over the small crowd of people inside the cafe before settling on a pair of two guys who looked around the same age as them. “Refreshing-kun! Over here!”

Yahaba cringed at the boisterous shout. _Oh God_. Why he had agreed to go to a cafe with Oikawa to meet with the setters from Karasuno (“It’s the setter squad!” the third year had insisted) was beyond him. He supposed he felt obligated to as future captain of Seijou, but… Come on. Was this really necessary? Oikawa’s brain was an enigma.

A cheery-looking silver-haired man wearing a black gakuran with matching black pants who Yahaba could only assume must be ‘Refreshing-kun’ looked towards them and waved. The person next to him, a black-haired guy with a neutral face and a similar outfit was dragged towards the Seijou setters by the slightly shorter Refreshing-kun.

“Oikawa! Nice to see you looking undesirable as always!” Yahaba had to choke back a laugh at the statement that so obviously contrasted with the pleasant smile on the setter’s face.

Oikawa pouted. “Sugawara, don’t be mean!” The grimace on his face quickly vanished and a wide, evil grin replaced it upon seeing Sugawara’s companion. He leaned down to compensate for the miniscule gap in their heights. “Well, if it isn’t little Tobio-chan! What a surprise! Did you shrink? I feel like you shrank.”

‘Tobio-chan’ only scowled. He seemed like he did that a lot. “You knew I was coming, Oikawa-san. And no, I didn’t shrink.”

The third year stuck out his tongue. “You’re no fun, Tobio-chan! Whatever.” He turned to Yahaba. “Anyways, you’ve all met Yahaba, right? Cool!” He said, allowing no time for responses. He swiveled back to Sugawara. “Suga, let’s go stand in line! Yahaba, Tobio, you wait here.”

Yahaba didn’t exactly like the prospect of being alone with the seemingly cold first year. It looked like the other didn’t like it either. The Karasuno setters’ eyes met.

Tobio-chan spoke first. “Sugawara-san.” Yahaba could count at least 13 daggers in that glare. Minimum.

Sugawara’s face remained politely passive. “Kageyama.” Ah. So his name wasn’t just Tobio-chan.

The third year promptly turned away and walked with Oikawa to the short line. Kageyama sighed in defeat and made no attempt to follow him.

The silence was unbearably uncomfortable. Yahaba awkwardly stuffed his hands into the pockets of his uniform’s pants. Kageyama’s eyes were focused intently on the floor.

He almost jumped 5 feet in the air when the first year suddenly stirred and lifted his head a bit.

“How do you deal with him all the time?”

Yahaba blinked. “Sorry?”

Kageyama turned to him. His eyes were steely and guarded. “Oikawa-san. How can you handle being around him every day?”

His shoulders relaxed. He considered the question, glad for the tension to be at least slightly broken. “If I’m being honest, I don’t really know. It’s mostly Iwaizumi-san who keeps him in check.” Kageyama huffs at this. Yahaba thinks it was meant to be a laugh. He continues. “He definitely has his moments where he actually makes sense, and I respect him as my upperclassman, but he can be…” He trails off, looking for the right word.

“Full of himself?” Kageyama suggested.

Yahaba chuckled. “I don’t think I would say it to his face, but, yeah. He can be a bit much.” The quiet became slightly more livable. Just when he thought he might make another attempt at a conversation, their companions came back with the coffee.

Oikawa immediately commented. “Tobio! Have you finally made a friend? Good for you!” Then his face screwed up. “Wait, nevermind, not good. Don’t corrupt my protégé!”

Both Sugawara and Yahaba sympathetically looked at Kageyama. The youngest setter only looked at Oikawa with a deadpan expression on his face. “Whatever. Let’s just find somewhere to sit.” He turned around and walked out the door to find a table outside.

Oikawa gasped dramatically, then blew a raspberry at his retreating form. “Rude, Tobio-chan!” he complained, but followed regardless.

The two remaining setters shared an exasperated look before walking through the door as well.

**Author's Note:**

> felt like i could've done better with this one but whatever
> 
> hope you enjoyed regardless :,D


End file.
